


Scarf in the Summertime

by icedhotchocolate



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Memories, POV First Person, Sad Ending, Spoilers, alexa play hamster dance sad acoustic cover, i love them but they suffer a bit, idk what else to tag lol, it’s formatted very edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedhotchocolate/pseuds/icedhotchocolate
Summary: I asked him why he wore that scarf all the time.After all, we were on a sunny island, and he was bundled up.He told me it was to carry his hamsters.Dark Devas of Destruction, I mean. It’s sort of a mouthful, huh?
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Scarf in the Summertime

He wasn’t like the rest at the island.

He talked different, he dressed different, and even carried around hamsters in his scarf.

Not hamsters. Dark Devas of Destruction.

They’re really cute, just like him.

Oops, I didn’t mean to say that last part...

Today I spent my free time with him.

We are both fascinated by quite menacing topics.

I had fun talking with him.

His voice is nice to listen to.

I asked him why he wore that scarf all the time.

After all, we were on a sunny island, and he was bundled up.

He told me it was to carry his hamsters.

Dark Devas of Destruction, I mean. It’s sort of a mouthful, huh?

Another execution occurred today.

I had come into his cabin, crying.

I hate this killing game. I miss home.

He hugged me in response.

It was nice being in his arms.

My tears soaked his scarf, but he said he didn’t mind.

He even let me pet his ham-

Dark Devas of Destruction.

They comforted me just as well.

Monokuma announced the new motive.

We’re stuck in two houses.

We are denied food.

I struggle, but I must endure the pain.

Nekomaru is dead.

It was a horrifying sight.

I never get used to seeing the corpses.

Nekomaru was fine a few days ago.

I want to hug him again.

I don’t know what to say at the class trial.

Everyone else carries the conversation.

I don’t know what to say when they accuse him, either.

He wouldn’t do something like that.

It’s silly. Preposterous. Unimaginable.

I don’t have to imagine it.

It’s true.

It’s not silly, or preposterous, or unimaginable.

It’s true.

He did it?

Why would he do it?

Why did he sacrifice himself?

Why him?

Why me?

Why? Why? Why? Why?!

He’s gone.

I’ll never see him again.

All I have left of him is his scarf.

The one I cried into a few days back.

I’m crying into it again.

The Dark Devas of Destruction are still alive as well.

Suddenly it feels so much easier to say that.

I shall care for them while he rests.

I wish he would wake up.

I wish for a lot of things.

But not everything I wish for comes true.

I continue to wear the scarf when I can.

It reminds me of being wrapped in his arms.

He was here just a few years ago.

I struggle, but I must endure the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah sdr2 time!! A little bittersweet sondam bc not all straight couples are bad 😀 (jkjk)
> 
> Anyways uhhhh yea maybe I’ll write some fics for the other games bc some of these characters have my heart ✌️🤠
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)))


End file.
